


It's Not the Heat, It's the Humidity (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dialogue-Only, Hot Weather, Humor, M/M, Omega Clint Barton, Visit Your National Parks, Written on a Dare
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>只不过才110度。</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not the Heat, It's the Humidity (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Not the Heat, It's the Humidity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115038) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Title: It's Not the Heat, It's the Humidity  
> Author: sabinelagrande（http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/profile ）  
> Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮  
> Fandom: The Avengers (2012)  
> Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson   
> Rating: PG  
> Additional Tags:  
> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha Phil Coulson, Omega Clint Barton, Humor, Dialogue-Only, Written on a dare, Hot Weather, Visit Your National Parks

 

**那不是情热，只是湿乎乎**

 

 

Title:It's Not the Heat, It's the Humidity

Author:sabinelagrande（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: The Avengers (2012)

Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

Rating: PG

Additional Tags:

Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha Phil Coulson, Omega Clint Barton, Humor, Dialogue-Only, Written on a dare, Hot Weather, Visit Your National Parks

**Summary** **：**

It's only a hundred and ten.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1115038>

 

授权：

And feel free translate anything of mine that you like!

 

 

**警告：**

ABO，Alpha！Coulson，Omega！Barton，搞笑，纯对话

 

**摘要：**

只不过才110度。

 

**某鱼注：**

 

纯嘴炮，俩人都是

看的时候不要喝水

特意口语化了

最适合看完神盾局虐Coulson之后，抱着碎成渣渣的BLX回血=v=

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== It's Not the Heat, It's the Humidity** **那不是情热，只是湿乎乎 =====**

 

 

“哦我的上帝，这儿他妈的有150度。”（译注：150华氏度，大约65摄氏度）

 

“这不是150度，Barton。是110度。”（译注：110华氏度，大约43摄氏度）

 

“是110度，而且我们除了岩石和护林员（Park Ranger），啥也没有。”

 

“还有德国游客。”

 

“啥？”

 

“欧洲的游客都喜欢夏天来。”

 

“为啥？”

 

“我看着像你家的旅游指南么？我们到这儿来，这里什么都没有，那是因为没什么可藏的。”

 

“这听上去可真是诡异的哲学。”

 

“我都不知道这是不是能算做赞美。”

 

“我只是不相信，我们必须在这儿待一整晚，他妈的这儿是死谷啊（Death Valley Junction），还是 _七月份_ ，只为了早上起来能和戴草帽干活的人接头。”

（译注：Death Valley Junction，美国死谷国家公园，位于加利福尼亚州东南部，建于1933年，基本就是荒漠）

 

“DEVA突击队（DEVA Ranger）帮忙搞定了Manson家族。别低估了他们的实力。”

 

“你怎么连这些破事儿都 _知道_ ？”

 

“我做功课了，Barton。另外从奥斯陆（Oslo）飞过来，航程太长，又特别、特别无聊，不过飞机上确实有wifi。”

 

“至少这回有两张床。你睡觉乱踢的。”

 

“我才不。”

 

“去问Natasha。”

 

\-----

 

“有人和我 _保证_ 晚上会凉快的。这太扯淡了。”

 

“这里是沙漠，晚上气温通常会比白天下降30度。”

 

“是啊，所以理论上应该冷的。”

 

“今天是110度，Barton。记着数。”

 

“这太他妈 _扯淡_ 了。”

 

“随便吧，我反正要睡觉了，你也应该睡觉。”

 

“晚安，老大（boss）。我马上就睡。”

 

\-----

 

“怎么了？”

 

“操他妈。”

 

“什么事？”

 

“空调坏了。”

 

“你搞笑呢吧。”

 

“要不就是冰箱翻了。这个更有可能。”

 

\-----

 

“我做了一切能做的，但什么结果都没有。不是因为太脏，也没有漏氟（译注：Freon，氟利昂，制冷剂）。我在空调方面知识太贫瘠了。”

 

“我们能做的最有效的一件事就是无论怎样，赶快睡觉。”

 

“没问题。”

 

\-----

 

“哦上帝，哦 _操他妈_ 的这可真不错。”

 

“又他妈的什么事儿，Barton？你干啥呢？”

 

“把我整个身子都糊上Biofreeze。”（译注：Biofreeze，美国一种镇痛冷冻啫喱膏）

 

“这是为啥？”

 

“就像IcyHot没有发热（Hot）一样。我抹在胳膊上了。你要来点儿么？”（译注：IcyHot，美国一种舒缓镇痛啫喱膏）

 

“这东西安全么？”

 

“我不知道，不过感觉挺好。”

 

“你知道吧，这其实不会让你真的凉快下来？只是感觉凉丝丝而已。”

 

“非常感谢，说教先生（Captain Buzzkill）。我不在乎这东西让我 _更热_ ，只要我能睡着就行。”

 

（译注：Captain Buzzkill。

根据万能的Urban Dictionary，Someone who is the # 1 buzzkiller at a party or social event。

Buzzkiller，An depressing person. One whose presence tends to darken others' moods, consistently.

总结起来，Captain Buzzkill就是专门破坏大家好心情的家伙=v=）

 

“好吧。”

 

\-----

 

“Coulson，你刚刚在衣服里洗了个澡吗？”

 

“这可真他娘的热。”

 

“所以你打算蒸发了？”

 

“没错。”

 

“是个好主意。”

 

\-----

 

“看在上帝的份儿上，穿回你的裤子。”

 

“长官——”

 

“这 _不是_ 商量。你。短裤。现在。”

 

“真扫兴。”

 

\-----

 

“Barton？Barton，怎么了？”

 

“我觉得我要发情了，长官。”

 

“哦天啊耶稣基督。高温让你发情和低温让你感冒的几率差不多。”

 

“可这也不能改变事实——”

 

“不能改变的事实，就是你在用抑制剂，所以你的发情期直到下个月十七号都不应该出现。”

 

“等等，你怎么知道我什么时候发情？”

 

“你是我的特工。你以为是谁在安排你的发情期？”

 

“我不知道，我以为有个，呃，比如，发情期专员。首席发情官。”（Chief Heat Officer）

 

“这听上去可真是糟糕透了的职位。”

 

“我可不会说我想毛遂自荐的。”

 

“另外，如果你在发情期，我敢说，那事情会变得非常不同。”

 

“这是什么意思？”

 

“你心里明镜儿似的。去睡觉。”

 

\-----

 

“等等。”

 

“我们到底还睡不睡了？因为是你说的要睡觉，所以我正在执行， _长官_ 。”

 

“你刚刚在蒙我？”

 

“啥？没有。”

 

“你就是。你假装发情，以为我会有所回应。”

 

“滚蛋，Coulson。”

 

“这是你的A计划，等待借口然后一击制胜？我和 _上帝_ 发誓，要是你给那空调 _做了_ 什么手脚——”

 

“你真以为我为了这点儿破事儿值得去破坏空调？现在还有80度呢（译注：80华氏度，大约26摄氏度）。 _倘若_ 这就是我试着去做的，那我无论如何也会做到底。”

 

“难道你脑子里从来没想过，这件事还有更好的途径？你从来没想过让我帮你度过下一个发情期，或者，他妈的，问我是不是想出去吃个晚餐？‘鞋子不错，打一炮呗’都比这个强得多。”

 

“等等，啥？你刚刚——你刚刚真的说了我以为你刚刚说的？”

 

“我说的就是我说的，Barton。”

 

“哦。”

 

“没错。”

 

“你有空的话愿意出来吃个晚餐么？”

 

“等任务结束之后再问我，我可能会有空。现在，乖乖睡觉。”

 

“晚安好梦，长官。”

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2014/1/3


End file.
